


Space

by LadyKatAstrid



Series: For the rest of our lives [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, just fluff, set after S5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKatAstrid/pseuds/LadyKatAstrid
Summary: Set some weeks after the Best Friends Squad goes on one final road trip to bring magic back to the universe.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: For the rest of our lives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767532
Comments: 22
Kudos: 389





	Space

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-edited but I just watched the series finale and I have SO MANY FEELINGS!!!  
> I'll come back and edit this when my beta-reader has the time to point out my silly mistakes
> 
> I'm back [2020/05/20] to fix the silly mistakes 3SpidersWithAPen pointed out :)

Space. Such a strange concept.

Years with nothing but emptiness in the sky, and now looking out of the spaceship's windows, the universe was filled with so many things; it was such a strange thing to have as the new normal.

Catra leaned against the window, her arms encircling her legs while she looked outside.

"Hey, Catra."

Catra smiled and her ears perked up at the familiar voice. She could feel Adora's playful tone, reminiscent of all those times she had used the same one with her. Now, her girlfriend stood beside her, not touching her yet.

"What are you doing hiding out here?" Adora asked her.

Catra scoffed. "It’s barely a hiding place if you can find me so easily."

Adora smiled softly at her. "I always know where you hide. But Glimmer and Bow are making dinner and they told me to come get you. Also, there's, you know, a giant magic cat at your feet, it wasn't like… difficult to find you, if I didn't already know where you were."

Catra shot a look at the cat, who merely meowed back at her before settling down again.

"You do know that leaving those two alone is counterproductive, right? We're probably going to have to eat ration bars. Again." Catra deadpanned.

Adora smirked. "I didn't hear you complain when it was our turn to make dinner."

Catra blushed heavily and looked away, towards the stars. After some beats of silently watching the vastness before them, Adora spoke again.

"You okay?" She asked timidly.

Catra sighed and swung her legs from her perch. "I'm okay."

Adora closed the distance and put her body between Catra's legs, her hands clasping the other girl's where they were clenched on the window perch.

"Are you sure?" Adora asked again, looking into Catra's eyes.

Catra held her gaze, but after some seconds she closed her eyes, sighed, and leaned her forehead against Adora's.

"I just… I don't know, it's stupid."

"Hey, you can talk to me, Catra. I'm here for you." Adora took one of Catra's hands and pressed it against her heart.

Catra smiled, her eyes going from where her hand was against Adora's to Adora's eyes, full of honesty and certainty and love.

Catra sighed. "I… I really am sorry, Adora. About everything that happened in the past. I know words mean nothing without actions behind them, but I swear that I'm going to try to prove it to your friends. And to you."

"Catra, all that is in the past now. And I've already forgiven you, you don't have to prove yourself to me. I know you. And they are your friends too."

"But everything I did… All the pain I caused, to you, to everyone. I know one good action doesn't fix everything."

"It's a good start." Adora swept one strand of hair behind Catra's ear which were pressed against her head.

Catra seemed to be pondering her next words, brows furrowed and mouth open, even though no words had come out yet.

"I… I'm not good at sharing you, I've never been. Back at the Fright Zone, with Lonnie, with everyone, all those years ago. I didn't want you to let me go, you were the only one who understood me, who was there for me. And then…" she trailed off.

"And then I left you all alone." Adora finished for her, her voice defeated. "I'm sorry."

"And I lashed out. You suddenly had new friends, a new life, as if everything we had been through was nothing, like I was no one. That hurt." Catra saw Adora open her mouth again so she covered it with one of her hands. "No, listen. I'm working through my issues, okay? That… flower princess told me some things I should do and I'm following her advice." A pause. "I was hurt when you left, but that shouldn't have been an excuse to hurt you back. Truth is, if you had told me to leave with you, just the two of us, I would've taken that opportunity in a heartbeat. But you didn't, you found new people, and again, I was second best to you."

"That's not true." Adora's words came out muffled.

"But that's how it felt to me. Because of Shadow Weaver, I've always felt second to you; no matter what I did, how hard I tried, you always came out on top. So why should I even try, right?"

"Catra…" Adora tried to take Catra's hand off her mouth, but Catra hissed as a warning, not with malice, and Adora stopped fighting.

"I know you didn't see it that way, because I didn’t let you see what I was truly feeling. But I'm working on it right now, and I promise I'll talk to you when I'm not feeling well, okay? It's going to take me a while to fully get there, but I'll try. For you."

She took her hand off Adora's mouth, the other girl looking at her with such wonder in her eyes that it made Catra blush.

"This is _not_ because I like you," she said looking away. But she grinned and looked back at her. "It's because I love you."

"Catra, I…"

"But don't make a big deal out of this, okay? It's whatever. I'm doing this for me too."

Adora hugged Catra fiercely, startling her for a second, but then Catra surrounded Adora's body with her legs.

"Thank you," whispered Adora. "I'll do the same, but please come to me if I'm ever making you feel you're less than. You're everything to me, Catra."

Catra chuckled, looking at Adora with a smirk. "You're such an idiot. But you are my idiot, Adora. You've always been my everything."

Catra closed her eyes, feeling Adora close the distance between their faces, feeling the promise of a kiss on her lips…

And then she screeched as she felt her body being lifted from the window perch.

"Adora! What are you doing?! Put me down!"

Adora laughed loudly and gripped Catra tighter when the other girl started squirming. "You are mine now! And it's dinner time!"

"Get off me!" Catra pushed Adora's face away, but the other girl neither released her hold nor stopped laughing as she carried Catra away from the holding area of the ship with Catra's cat following them.

Catra finally accepted her fate and slumped against Adora, crossing her legs at Adora's back and hugging her on a loose hold.

"You happy now?" She grumbled.

Adora chuckled and looked at Catra. "With you by my side? Always."

Catra smiled shyly, settling more comfortable in her girlfriends' hold, and spoke the next words in the small space between them.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Catra closed the distance and kissed Adora, as she had done all those weeks ago.

Space was such a strange thing.

Too much of it could drive two people away, the right amount could serve as a safe haven.

Surrounded by the stars, Catra and Adora had the future they always wanted in front of them. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get enough of these two, they are gonna be the death of me T^T  
> NOELLE SAID GAY RIGHTS!!! WE FUCKING WON!!!!


End file.
